Talk:Hotel Transylvania 4/@comment-40199773-20190915173020
My great idea for a fourth movie of this franchise is if we want a movie with a serious touch and a deeper and more conatructive plot with something childish and for the youngest is that the fourth has this famous phrase: ... how famous are the monsters for humans ....... We are going to place ourselves starting with the plot in which the monsters are mindialized and their fame goes beyond what is known, distant countries such as China or India become famous for their great hospitality in the hotel and for hosting a huge Many human beings of different nationalities, they or almost all the hotel monsters leave the world to internationalize to travel to Brazil or to the British parliament or the ifel tower while the monsters triumphs in such celebrities that they are because one of the missions of the monsters is attract more tourists from the hotel from all parts of the world to the big hotel but everything changes when a group of mercenary humans under a main antagonist leader wants to end all the monsters especially the Dracula so they will look in every corner of the world to kill them and lowering all his fame with a very good strategy will almost get it done by kidnapping and kidnapping one of the Dracula (Mavis) would be the one for it and des From there begins the rescue of the monsters by touring the architectures already said by me until they get to it and the rest is more history and at least you have an idea of what can happen, the Christmas plot does not work no will generate more money and fame than this plot that tells them, the Dracula and the united monsters will seek the fight against this antimonstruo group and thus not only will they save themselves as the previous films but also the world, in addition to this group human has the great plan to destroy the hotel and even all the human allies to them who are interposed in their plan because I think and I suppose that if they launch a great meteor against all the monsters on planet earth they would be destroying humans too it is the task of the monsters and some human allies to the monsters to save the planet, the hotel and the day and everyone ends up already know a declaration to the world through a live news in some part of U SA by Dracula or mavis already rescued and reiterating the message throughout the planet in every corner of the world the monsters and humans are equal and we must help each other if we want to live together and unite in the face of threats that malefect each of us . The End. please tell me what you think and I have analyzed this plot and will turn from what is family comedy to an adventurous and action comedy is time to expect the same and see beyond what you want public clear years have passed after the third so I recommend maturing a bit the attitudes of characters that are somewhat childish for not changing their beautiful appearance but if they want to see a moral in this message or plot is that Dracula will show his love for his daughter to a much greater degree is like the sense of protection of a father to a son or daughter remembering how Dracula's wife martha died in the first part, if an end to the whole franchise sounds but I need to have at least one door to other future sequels that say if they help me with this and then I don't know maybe and I suppose to tell sony that we have a voice and that fans want something and we deserve something.